


Jealousy can be a good thing sometimes

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada Ryosuke get jealous over YutoSuda chummy relationship and Chinen is being the Chinen like always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy can be a good thing sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is opalhime's fic. She wants me to post this here since she doesn't want to make an account. I really think this is a really cute and fluffy fic. I hope you could enjoy it as much as I am. And comment would make her happy and encourage her to write more so please leave some if you read this :)

In the bedroom, lights all out except for the screen of a mobile phone slightly brightening the room,

Yamada Ryousuke was staring at his phone with a frown. He kept scrolling through his phone and his 

frown became deeper and deeper. He was checking on news to get himself updated with recent 

updates. He was reading through the interviews and promotional event for his groupmate, Nakajima 

Yuto. He did promise him that he will give his opinion on how Yuto performed in his first movie’s 

interviews and promotional events. He saw some short videos and can’t help but smiled at Yuto’s 

cute antics. 

The first video he watched was the one from Busan, where Yuto begged Yamada to teach him 

Korean so that he could introduce himself to the Korean fans. 

*Flashback*

_“Yama-chaaaannnnn!”_

_That was the first message that he got from Yuto when he got back home at night._

_“Hm? What’s up, Yutti?” he replied back._

_“Teach me Korean!”_

_Yamada smiled. Of course he understood Yuto’s message._

_“Trying to appeal to Korean fans now huh? Don’t worry about it! Your charm transcends through_

_gender, age and nationality.”_

_“I am serious, Yama-chan! I just want to try it once!”_

_“Okay okay… So, what do you want to say in Korean?”_

_“Hmmm, maybe something like ‘Hello, my name is Nakajima Yuto.’ and ‘I am glad to be able to meet_

_you all!’. Something simple.”_

_“Okay. I’ll type it for you and also send you a voice message so that you know how it is pronounced.”_

_“Thanks, Yama-chan!”_

_*typing* *typing* *typing* *typing*_

_“Alright, sent. Go and listen to it.”_

_“Okay!”_

_Yamada put down his phone and went to his bathroom to take a shower. When he came out of the_

_shower, he saw message notifications on his phone. He quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and_

_checked his phone._

_“Yama-chaaaannn, why are you not replying me? T_T”_

_Yamada smiled. He saw that Yuto sent a few voice messages on him speaking in Korean. He listened_

_to all of them and replied his messages._

_“Sorry, Yutti. Was in the shower. Your pronunciation is quite good. As expected from a guy with high_

_potential!”_

_“Please don’t say that, Yama-chan! *blushing emoticon* It is just that you are a good teacher.”_

_“Aww, you are making me blush too ~_~ Anyway, you should go to sleep! You are flying off_

_tomorrow right?”_

_“Yup! I will go off now ^^”_

_“Good night ~” Yamada put down his phone and stretched on his bed. He was getting tired too._

_*Ping* A sound of a message notification on his phone. Yamada checked and found a voice message_

_from Yuto._

_He listened to the voice message and blushed. He put his phone down again and hugged his pillow to_

_cover his blushing face. He couldn’t stop smiling before he fell asleep._

_The voice message said “Oyasumi-nasai, Yama-chan ~ Sarangheyo!”  
_

*Flashback ends*

He smiled at the memory and continued watching as Yuto introduced himself in Korean, generating 

screams from the fangirls. He laughed when Yuto forgot his second line and turned his back to 

check. 

He was happily watching until he reached the part where Yuto and Suda Masaki started flirting with 

each other. Or at least it looked like to him. 

Yamada stopped smiling. Suda never flirt with him when he co-starred with him in ‘Assassination 

Classroom’. Yuto seemed to be flirting back with him too. He felt a sudden pain in his chest. “What is 

this feeling….”

He continued with the next video on the promotional event of ‘Pink and Grey’. Suda was mentioning 

about Yuto always message him on Line and shared photos of his food with him and how they 

sometimes hang out at Suda’s house whole day. 

“Yutti never does that with me or other group members…” Yamada commented sulkily to himself. 

“And how long has it been since Yutti last visited his house.”

He was watching how Kaho commented that Yuto and Suda were so close that she thought that they 

were dating. Although Yuto and Suda were denying it, Yamada thought he saw a tinge of red on 

Yuto’s face. He frowned. “Is that it? They are dating?”

Yamada continued watching Yuto’s interviews and so and every one of it seemed to have some 

flirting between him and Suda. He closed his phone and put it on his bedside. He pulled his blanket 

over his head and tried to sleep.

“Why is my heart in pain? We are not dating or anything… He is free to date whoever he wants… But 

I thought he would at least inform me if he was….” Said Yamada sulkily. “Ugh, I don’t care anymore! 

Sleep!”

But of course, that night, he didn’t get a wink of sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Yamada walked in to the dressing room sluggishly. Today, the members were taping for a new 

episode of Itadaki High Jump.

“Morning, slowpoke!” Yamada felt a slap on his back. 

“Morning, Chii…” He placed his bag down on the table and threw himself to the couch. He laid his 

whole body on the couch and used his arm to cover his eyes, trying to take a short nap.

Chinen skipped happily to where Yamada was and bounced on his lap. 

“What the heck, Chinen! That hurts!” Yamada exclaimed tiredly.

Chinen brushed off his comment. “Have you heard? About the dating rumours?” He bounced a bit 

on Yamada’s legs to wake him up.

Yamada groaned and sat up. “Who he’s dating is none of my business! I don’t care at all!” 

Chinen raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you are really close with him.”

Yamada scoffed. “Well, apparently not close enough! What they did in Busan or what they were 

doing in public interviews and events are their own choice.” 

“Busan?” asked Chinen confusingly. “Who are you referring to?”

Yamada kept silent and stared at Chinen. “WHO are you referring to?”

“I am talking about Ryuunosuke and Mirai-chan.” He showed the magazine with the picture of 

Kamiki and Shida. “So, WHO are you referring to?”

Yamada kept silent. He blushed and laid back down, hiding his face behind the pillow. “No one…” he 

mumbled.

Chinen smirked. “You are referring to Yutti, aren’t you?” 

Silence filled the room.

“Ryosuke, are you jealous ~~~” Chinen asked teasingly while poking on Yamada’s belly. 

“No, I am not,” Yamada mumbled over the pillow.

“Yes, you are ~~~”

“No, I am not!” he sprang up from his position. 

Chinen smiled at him evilly. “I see… So you are jealous…”

Yamada pouted. “Why should I be jealous of Yuto? I am friends with Suda as well.”

“Oh, so you are jealous of Suda ~ I thought you were jealous of Kaho-san…” 

Yamada cursed to himself. Chinen always has his way of making Yamada blurt out things. Whether 

he wants to or not.

“Well, Yuto and Suda-kun are especially close recently. But I don’t think that they are dating yet.”

Yamada looked at Chinen hopefully. “Really?”

Chinen smiled “I said ‘not yet’. Means that it could be soon if you don’t do something…”

“What do I have to do something? It is none of my business!” said Yamada sulkily and laid back down 

on the couch. 

“Oh really ~~ Then what was that hopeful tone just now ~~”

“Nothing.”

Chinen smiled sympathetically at him. He caressed Yamada’s cheeks and said “Word of advice. Do 

something or you will regret for the rest of your life.” 

Yamada closed his eyes to enjoy Chinen’s warm hands. His mind was so confused.

“Good morning!” Yuto bounced in happily to the dressing room, Keito followed closely behind. 

“Ehhh, what are you two doing?” exclaimed Yuto upon seeing the endearing scene between Yamada 

and Chinen. “I want in too!”

Yuto sprang to the couch, pressing down on both Chinen and Yamada. Squished between Yamada 

and Yuto, Chinen muffled from Yamada’s chest, “Yutti… Can’t… breathe….”

Yuto released both of them. “Hehe, sorry Chii!” 

Chinen got up from the couch but Yamada was still unmoved from the couch.

“Yama-chan, are you alright?” asked Yuto, concerned that Yamada was not moving. Yamada seemed 

to be in deep thought and did not answer him. Keito and Chinen looked at Yamada in concern as 

well.

Chinen shook Yamada’s shoulder gently. “Ryousuke… We need to get ready soon.. Come on…” He 

offered his hand to Yamada.

Yamada nodded absently and took his hand. Getting up from the couch, Chinen led Yamada to the 

dressing table. Yuto looked at them in confusion. “Let’s go get ready.” Chinen beckoned Yuto and 

Keito to follow. Keito nodded.

Yuto nodded as well and followed them, a small frown on his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The shooting at the studio went by smoothly. It was full of funny antics from all the members and 

kept the members and the staff crew laughing hysterically. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuto noticed 

that Yamada was not as energetic as before although you can hardly tell. He also kept sticking close 

to Chinen and Chinen was allowing him to do that. 

The members were finished for the day and went back to the dressing room to change before going 

back home. 

In the 7’s dressing room….

“Ryousuke, I’ll wait for you outside.” Chinen had made plans with Yamada to go somewhere and to 

stay overnight at Yamada’s place. Yamada nodded while changing.

Keito finished changing and said his goodbyes. He made plans to go for a meal with his dad.

“Bye, Keito!” said Yuto, packing his camera and took out his scarf. It was winter and the weather 

became really cold. He saw that Yamada was packing his stuff too but he seemed to be searching for 

something in his bag. “What’s wrong, Yama-chan?”

“I think I forgot to bring my scarf…”

“Oh, I have an extra one if you want..” 

Yamada shook his head. “It’s alright, Yuto-kun. I’ll share with Chinen. He is staying overnight at my 

place tonight.”

Yuto kept silent. 

“Jaaa.. See you soon, Yuto-kun.” Yamada made a move to walk out. Suddenly, someone grabbed his 

arm.

Yamada looked back questioningly. “Yuto-kun?”

“Why are you not calling me Yutti?” asked Yuto in a frown. 

Yamada shrugged. “Habit.”

Yuto frowned deeper. “Are you two dating?”

Yamada stared at him confusingly. “Who?”

“Are you and Chinen dating?”

Yamada let out a small laugh. “I don’t know what prompt you to ask that but no. I would have tell if I 

am dating with anyone.”

Yuto broke out a small smile in relief. “I see.”

“Now you know how I feel.”

“What?” asked Yuto bewilderedly. “What do you mean?”

Yamada sighed and said, “I would have expect that you would at least tell me that you are dating 

and not me finding out through media.” He tried to hide his heartache.

“Pardon me?”

“You and Masaki.” He growled, annoyed that Yuto was acting innocently.

Yuto laughed heartily. “Masaki-kun and I are just friends! The media is just making up stories.”

“What about the flirting between you and him in Busan?!? It is so obvious that you were flirting with 

each other and what is this thing about having an album of Masaki by you?!?” exclaimed Yamada.

“That’s –“ Yuto tried to answer but Yamada cut him off.

“And what about the movie promotional event? Kaho-san said that you two were so chummy that 

she suspected that you two are dating! Sending him photos of your food and hanging out at his place 

whole day so often! Is that not dating?” said Yamada accusingly.

Yamada did not realise that Yuto was actually smiling brightly at him now and kept on rambling 

furiously at him. 

“You two were also – mmph!” Yamada’s rant stopped when Yuto suddenly embraced him, Yamada’s 

face to his chest.

“Yama-chan…” said Yuto affectionately, his hand patting on Yamada’s head.

Yamada struggled to break free. “Let go, Yuto-kun!” He failed to conceal his blush from Yuto.

Yuto loosened his embrace slightly to look at Yamada. “You are jealous…”

Yamada blushed harder and struggled again. “No, I am not! Now let go!”

“No way. Not until you tell me why you are jealous…” He stared at Yamada’s eyes hopefully. 

Yamada struggled. “I am not jealous! Let go!” He tried to wiggle free from his embrace and avoided 

Yuto’s eyes.

“Please, Ryousuke…” Yamada turned to look back at Yuto, surprised that Yuto was calling him by his 

given name. Yuto was giving him the puppy eyes. He cursed at himself for being weak to Yuto’s 

puppy eyes. Chinen’s words appeared in his mind.

“Do something or you will regret for the rest of your life.”

Yamada sighed. Chinen’s right. He knew that he was in love with Yuto but he was trying to deny it 

the whole time. 

‘I should confess to Yuto even if Yuto is dating Masaki. At least I will not have any regrets and move 

on with my life.’

Yamada sighed. “Alright, Yuto-kun. I’ll tell you. But promise me that this will not ruin our friendship.”

Yuto nodded happily. “Of course!”

“I love you. I love you since forever but I have only realised it recently. I guess the news about you 

and Masaki dating made me realise that I should not have taken it for granted that you will be with 

me forever. I guess I was being selfish and stupid….” Yamada smiled bitterly. “You don’t have to feel 

guilty to reject me. I am prepared for it anyway.” He bowed his head down, staring at the shoes. 

Silence filled the room. 

Yamada looked up questioningly. “Yuto-kun?”

The next thing he knew, he felt a soft pair of lips was on his lips. He gasped in shock. Yuto was kissing 

him and holding him tightly in his embrace. 

When Yuto withdrew back from the kiss, he was laughing at Yamada’s shocked face. “What is this 

face, Yama-chan?”

“Y-y-you… m-m-me-e… k-k-k-ki-s-s-s?” Yamada was completely in shock and couldn’t form a 

sentence.

“Yes, we did.” Yuto confirmed happily.

“W-w-why-y?” Yamada was not in his right mind anymore.

“Because I love you too.”

Yamada widened his eyes in shock. “What?”

Yuto caressed his cheeks. “I love you, Yama-chan. I love you since forever too. That’s why I was 

jealous when I saw Chinen being so close to you today.”

“You were jealous?”

Yuto pouted. “Of course. How do you think I feel when I saw Chinen touching your face so lovingly 

and you were sticking so close to Chinen the whole day?” 

Yamada got over his shock and laughed. “Both of us are idiots.”

Yuto laughed as well. “Jealous and loving idiots ~” He leaned in again to give Yamada a kiss but 

suddenly the door opened.

“Ryousuke ~~” Chinen walked in the room and saw the scene. “Ooops, seems like I disturbed 

something ~” He smiled teasingly.

Yamada blushed and hid in Yuto’s chest. Yuto just smiled at Chinen. “It’s alright. There will be more 

to come.”

“Baka!” Yamada hit Yuto’s chest. 

“Well it looks like it won’t be me that is staying overnight at your place today.” Chinen smirked. 

Yamada looked at him in confusion. “I am pretty sure your boyfriend here won’t allow that 

anymore.” He nodded toward Yuto. 

“Of course!” Yuto agreed huffily. “I should be the one to stay overnight! Chinen, go home today! I 

am taking Yama-chan with me today!” He pulled Yamada by the arm and started walking out the 

room. 

“Wait, I didn’t say that you can stay overnight!” said Yamada, although his body language didn’t 

seem to be rejecting it.

Yuto ignored him. “You don’t have to. I am your boyfriend now! I have the rights to stay overnight at 

your place anytime I want!” exclaimed Yuto and continued dragging Yamada off. 

Chinen just waved at him lazily. “Have fun ~”


End file.
